


Practical Medicine

by Mackem



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A porny double-drabble, inspired by a prompt from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari">canistakahari</a> on my LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Practical Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A porny double-drabble, inspired by a prompt from [canistakahari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari) on my LiveJournal.

He fitted the restraints himself. They aren't standard medical straps, but then no other crew is blessed with a super-strong Vulcan. After one nightmare fever in which Spock had managed to rip his way free from his bed, he had gone down to the brig and requested something more sturdy.  
  
He struggles against them anyway. He wouldn't be Leonard McCoy if he lay still.  
  
"Would you relax?" That's easy for Jim to say. He isn't the one staring at smooth golden thighs displayed between knee-length boots and a dress that is indecent upon most of his nurses and is _criminal_ upon Jim.  
  
He jerks as Jim turns around and pointedly snaps on a pair of latex gloves.  
  
"Anybody could walk in!"  
  
"That's why you're so hard," Jim asserts smoothly, gloved fingertips trailing up his bare stomach. McCoy growls.  
  
"So you think you're a nurse."  
  
"I think I've picked up _some_ practical medicine from you." Jim tugs McCoy's pants down, frees his cock, smiles like a fucking lion.  
  
"Don't recall this bein' part of anybody else's physical!" Bones gasps as Jim tongues the head expertly.  
  
"If it was," Jim assures him between licks, "You'd never have to _drag_ patients down here."


End file.
